List of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn mobile weapons
The following is a list of mobile suits from the Japanese novel and OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn by Harutoshi Fukui and set during the Universal Century timeline. This also includes units that appeared in related Gundam Unicorn media. Vist Foundation RX-0 Unicorn Gundam The series' titular mobile suit, the Unicorn is a product of the "UC Project," part of the Earth Federation Space Force's reorganization plan. Painted fully in white, the RX-0 is designed as a new mobile suit developed by the Vist Foundation. The experimental machine contains a psycoframe, a special "La+ Program" OS that turns the enemy's psycommu weapons against them and the so-called NT-D system which automaticallyhttp://www.gundam-unicorn.net/en/ms/01.html triggers the Unicorn's Destroy Mode. In Destroy Mode, the Unicorn's armor plates slide out at several locations, revealing a glowing red inner frame, while the head transforms into a traditional Gundam head. In the novels, the red psycoframe turns into green when the Banshee is close by, but the OVA Unicorn assumes the different color because of the pilot's advanced abilities. The machine's performance in Destroy Mode is improved, but the transformation can only last for five minutes, after which the unit reverts to Unicorn Mode. The RX-0 is equipped with a new beam magnum gun, a hyper bazooka, a shield with an I-field barrier, two beam sabers, two beam tonfas, and a beam gatling gun. In the Bande Dessinee manga series, the shield is upgraded into a larger one called the Armed Armor DE. *'RX-0 Full-Armor Unicorn Gundam' :Later in the series, the RX-0 appears with a Full-Armor unit designed for heavy assault missions, featuring multiple bazookas, gatling guns, missile pods and two shields, plus two propellant tank boosters from a Base Jabber transport. RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee" Appearing in the novel's eighth volume, "Black Unicorn" and in the ending of the OVA episode "In the Depths of the Gravity Well," the Banshee is a more powerfulhttp://www.gundam-unicorn.net/en/ms/02.html#19 version of the Unicorn tuned for atmospheric flight. The most visible difference between the two Unicorns is that the Banshee sports a black color scheme, a gold psycoframe when in Destroy Mode, and a more elaborate head crest. In the novel, a gold plating covers the head crest in Unicorn mode, while the OVA version has gold on the faceplate and collar area as well as the crest to emphasize a lion-style motif. The OVA Banshee sports a beam smart gun on the right forearm called the Armed Armor BS and a massive heat claw on the left forearm called the Armed Armor VN. In the novel series, the Sleeves steal the Banshee, but the Nahel Argama crew eventually recover it and assign Riddhe Marcenas as the pilot. In the OVA episode "Black Unicorn," Anaheim Electronics deploys the unit with the recently reconditioned Cyber-Newtype Marida Cruz (Ple 12) as its pilot. The unit is shown to have strong psycoframe resonances during its clash with the Unicorn and is left behind aboard the Garuda air fortress. The Unicorn Banshee that appeared in the short film One of Seventy-Two has the Armed Armor VN on its right forearm. *'RX-0N Unicorn Banshee Norn' :Appearing in the OVA episode "Two Worlds, Two Tomorrows" with Riddhe Marcenas at the controls, the Banshee Norn is an upgrade of the regular Banshee. It retains the Armed Armor VN but the Armed Armor BS is replaced by the Armed Armor DE shield attachment, which can be attached to the Armed Armor XC backpack. The standard beam magnum is equipped with a launcher attachment. ARX-014 Silver Bullet Only appearing on Unicorn's Bande Dessinee manga series as a derivative of the Neo-Zeon's AMX-014 Doven Wolf, the Silver Bullet is a testbed for reverse-engineering projects. A number of Doven-Wolfs were captured by the Earth Federation at Axis after the events of Z Gundam and were later refurbished at Anaheim Electronics' facilities on the Moon. These were later put in tests against the Unicorn Gundam. Some Silver Bullets were equipped with fin funnels and used as testbeds for the ν-Gundam. Earth Federation RGZ-95 ReZEL Dubbed the "Refined Zeta Escort Leader," the ReZEL was another attempt to mass-produce the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam after the failure of the RGZ-91 ReGZ. It is armed with a beam rifle, two beam sabers, a beam cannon housed inside the shield, and a pair of head vulcans plus grenade launchers in the left forearm. The Londo Bell taskforce aboard the Nahel Argama has at least three ReZELs, one of which is a special commander's unit (RGZ-95C) piloted by Norm Basilicock. The commanders' version boasts a more powerful, winged backpack and a high-powered mega beam launcher used in place of its beam rifle. Both ReZEL variants feature red camera sensors in the novels, while the commanders' version in the OVA series sports green camera sensors. A refined version of the ReZEL sporting a custom grey and orange livery, which features higher thrust and a reinforced endoskeleton, appears in the novel/OVA episode "Black Unicorn" as assigned to the Federation flagship General Revil. In the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Bande Dessinee manga series, the standard and commander-class ReZELs appear with special Defenser augmentation packs (Alpha and Beta designations). D-50C Loto A transformable tank, the Loto appears in the series as a ground assault mobile suit deployed with the ECOAS anti-insurgency unit. It possesses optical camouflage and can carry two infantry squads. It is equipped with a beam burner, machine cannon, and a choice of two 120mm cannons or a four-barrel machine gun. The Loto is the predecessor of the RXR-44 Guntank that appeared in Gundam F91 and is also the smallest mobile suit in the series, at 12 meters. MSN-001A1 Delta Plus The Delta Plus is a variable mobile suit developed by Anaheim Electronics and supplied to the Nahel Argama after most of its MS complement is lost in combat against the Kshatriya in the first episode of the OVA series. It is derived from both the transformable MSN-001 Delta Gundam (predecessor of the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki from Z Gundam) and the limited-production MSZ-006+ Zeta Plus series. It is designed for trans-atmospheric flight. It is equipped with a beam rifle, a beam saber, Vulcan gun and a shield. Earth Federation Space Force officer Riddhe Marcenas is the pilot of one Delta Plus assigned to the Nahel Argama. *'MSN-001X Delta Plus ''Kai' :Only appearing in the ''Mobile Suit Gundam UC The Postwar game and the UC-MSV series, the Delta Plus Kai is an improved version of the Delta Plus that also serves as a technology demonstrator. It is equipped with fin funnels, a mega-buster cannon, and the Nitro System, a special machine that grants Newtype abilities to a non-Newtype pilot. RGM-89D Jegan First appearing in Char's Counterattack, the Jegan is the Earth Federation Space Force's most common mobile suit in service at the start of Gundam Unicorn. The D model is an upgrade of the original Jegan. *'RGM-89A2' :A refurbished version of the original RGM-89A Jegan, the A2 model boasts of improved thruster output. The A2s assigned to the EFSF battleship General Revil are painted in a brown and sand color scheme. *'RGM-89De' :Used primarily by the ECOAS special operations force, the RGM-89De Jegan is a unit specially made for them, as denoted by the lower-case "E". They are identified in the series as painted in the same brown stealth paint as the Loto tank mobile suit and also having VR-helmet-shaped sensors in the head. *'RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan' :Only appearing in the Mobile Suit Gundam UC The Postwar novel, the DEW Jegan is a reconnaissance and electronic-warfare version of the Jegan. It takes its inspiration from Gundam Sentinel's EWAC Nero. RGM-89S Stark Jegan First appearing in the Mobile Suit Variations model series and as an SD model kit, the Stark Jegan is depicted in Gundam Unicorn as a fire-support version of the Jegan. It is equipped with shoulder missile launchers, more armor plates, and a bazooka, in addition to the Jegan's standard weapons. One such copy is in service with the Londo Bell at the start of the series, but is destroyed in combat against the Kshatriya in the first episode. *'RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan' :Appearing in the third novel "Palau Capture Battle" and the OVA episode "Ghost of Laplace," the Prototype Stark Jegan's most notable distinction is being equipped with four standoff missiles that also double as rocket boosters. It also features slight differences in its head design. The novel version is no different than production Stark Jegans and the four missiles are smaller and attached to shoulder launchers. The OVA version carries much larger versions of the missiles that are bolted onto the mobile suit's shoulders. RGM-96X Jesta Anaheim Electronics' proposed successor to the Jegan, the Jesta has a dark blue color scheme reminiscent of the RGM-79Q GM Quell. Aside from standard mobile suit weapons, the Jesta is also armed with a new beam carbine rifle. The Earth Federation assigns 12 Jestas to the Nahel Argama to provide support for the Unicorn Gundam when it is finished with its Destroy Mode. It first appears in the novel/OVA episode "In the Depths of a Gravity Well" as the Federation mobilizes ground units to defend Dakar against the attack of the Neo-Zeon's Shamblo mobile armor. *'RGM-96X Jesta Cannon' :The Jesta Cannon is a standard Jesta equipped with grenade launchers, missile racks, and a beam cannon. All of these add-ons can be jettisoned at the pilot's discretion. The Federation deploys one Jesta Cannon in the OVA episode "Two Worlds, Two Tomorrows" and the novel volume, "The Sky and the Stars." RAS-96 Anksha Patterned after the Titans' NRX-004 Asshimar, the Anksha is a transformable mobile suit capable of trans-atmospheric flight and to transport mobile suits by carrying special handles, similar to its sister model, the RGZ-95 ReZEL. Instead of a beam rifle, the Anksha has two beam cannons in its forearms. The Federation fields a number of Ankshas aboard the aerial fortress Garuda in the novel/OVA episode "Black Unicorn." RGM-86R GMII/III First appearing in ZZ Gundam, the GMII and III are clearly obsolete in terms of performance by the time of the events of Gundam Unicorn. RAG-79 Aqua GM The only Federation mobile suit designed fully for underwater service, the Aqua GM has not been replaced due to the Federation's lack of emphasis on amphibious missions. MSA-003 Nemo Produced by the AEUG rebel group, the Nemo was absorbed into the Earth Federation Army after the events of Z Gundam. However, a lack of replacements put Nemos as second-line combat units and only the pilot's skills keep the machine in top shape. It is one of two AEUG-produced mobile suits to enter Federation service, the other being the MSA-005K Guncannon Detector. MSA-005K Guncannon DT Another survivor of the Gryps War, the Guncannon DT, or Detector, is a fire-support mobile suit derived from Z Gundam's MSA-005 Methuss. Though they share a basic frame, the Guncannon DT is unable to transform. Few units are still in Federation service by the time of the events of Gundam Unicorn. RX-160S Byarlant Custom Best known as Jerid Messa's machine in Z Gundam, one unit left over from the Titans arsenal appears in the episode "In the Depths of a Gravity Well" as part of the Dakar defense unit in the novel and the defense of Torrington Base in the OVA version. Piloted by Diez Robin, the Byarlant Custom is different from the original by having several thrusters for atmospheric flight and megaparticle beam guns in the arms, which were taken from a Gabthley. RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 "Phenex" First appearing in the short film Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: One of Seventy-Two as part of the UC MSV variations line, the Phenex is another derivative of the Unicorn that was designed to reflect construction data gleaned from the Unicorn and Banshee. It's most distinctive features are a gold-coated body with blue psycoframe, a radically different head crest, and two Armed Armor DEs equipped at the back to give it a winged appearance. In the film, the Phenex is seen taking on an AMX-107R ReBawoo and the Banshee amidst colony wreckage in December UC 0095, a few months before the events of Gundam Unicorn's first episode. Neo Zeon (The Sleeves) The Neo Zeon rebel group dubbed "The Sleeves" are called as such because their mobile suits have special arm cuffs and chest plates that denote rank depending on the intricacy of their designs. This applies to all Zeon mobile suits left over from previous wars that The Sleeves somehow acquire. NZ-666 Kshatriya The biggest Neo-Zeon mobile suit at the start of the series (at 22.6 meters), the Kshatriya resembles the NZ-000 Quin Mantha from Gundam ZZ. It is armed with 12 mega-particle cannons, two beam sabers, and 24 funnels spread out across four binders. The Kshatriya is piloted by Marida Cruz, who is captured along with the unit after it is heavily damaged in the episode "Ghost of Laplace." In the episode "Two Worlds, Two Tomorrows," the Kshatriya is partially reconstructed as the Kshatriya Besserung, sporting an improvised right leg and only one complete binder working. A beefier version of the Kshatriya, the Kshatriya Repaired, is slated to appear in the final episode, "Over the Rainbow." MSN-06S Sinanju Full Frontal's personal machine, the Sinanju was originally an Anaheim Electronics testbed for the Unicorn Gundam's NT-D System and psycoframe, codenamed Sinanju Stein. The Sleeves stole the Sinanju two years before the events of the series and altered its appearance to more closely resemble a Neo-Zeon unit, including a distinctive red color scheme. The Sinanju is armed with a beam rifle and grenade launcher, a pair of beam saber/tonfas, two head vulcans, and two beam axes that can be combined into a naginata. In the novel volume/episode "Black Unicorn", the Sinanju uses a rocket bazooka attachment. AMS-129 Geara Zulu A mass-production mobile suit, the Geara Zulu is the successor of the AMS-119 Geara Doga that was introduced in Char's Counterattack. The standard versions of the Geara Zulu, which are usually painted in green, are equipped with a beam machine gun (resembling the StG 44) and its grenade-launcher attachment, hand grenades, rocket launcher, beam axe, and shield. Members of the Sleeves' Elite Guard pilot green Geara Zulus that are more bulkier and identifiable by their spiked shoulder plates and white trim lines. A unit assigned to Guard commander Angelo Sauper is equipped with a shield and a Langebruno cannon. The Guards' Geara Zulus are also modified for higher power output to help them keep up with the Sinanju. *'AMS-129M Zee Zulu' :Built using a Geara Zulu chassis, the Zee Zulu is modified for close combat and underwater operations. It is equipped with a ballast tank, hydro jet, fins, heat knives, and heat claws on the forearms, plus an assault rifle hidden in a waterproof case. Several Zee Zulus appear in the novel/OVA episode "In the Depths of a Gravity Well" as the Shamblo mobile armor's support units in the Dakar assault and also in the Zeon Remnant assault at Torrington base. *'YAMS-130 Krake Zulu' :Only appearing on Unicorn's Bande Dessinee manga series, the Krake Zulu is a Geara Zulu testbed for psycommu-based weapons. Painted in pink and violet like Angelo Sauper's personal Geara Zulu, the Krake is equipped with a beam machine gun, beam hawk, and two wire-guided cannons located in massive arms. The standard mobile suit legs have been replaced by two banks of boosters. *'YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu' :Appearing in the novel/OVA episode "Black Unicorn" as Angelo Sauper's new unit after the destruction of his personal Geara Zulu, the Rozen Zulu is a Geara Zulu mixed with spare parts from the Sinanju. The mobile suit shares similarities with the AMX-103 Hamma Hamma from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ as it carries quasi-psycommu weapons in its arms, but it is also equipped with a device that stops the enemy's operation of its own psycommu weapons. AMS-119 Geara Doga First appearing in Char's Counterattack, the Geara Doga is the predecessor of the Geara Zulu. A heavy-weapons version that was originally part of the movie's Mobile Suit Variations series appears in Unicorn as well. In the Mobile Suit Gundam UC The Postwar game, both Angelo Sauper and Full Frontal pilot Geara Dogas painted in the same custom livery. MS-21C Dra-C First appearing in Stardust Memory as an improvised unit, the Dra-C is a space-only mobile suit. The version appearing in Gundam Unicorn has been upgraded with a Gatling gun and is painted in pink and violet. AMX-107R ReBawoo Appearing in the Mobile Suit Gundam UC: One of Seventy-Two short film, the ReBawoo is a derivative of the AMX-107 Bawoo transformable mobile suit. The ReBawoo is equipped with a psycoframe that enables easy separation of its other components. The unit is Full Frontal's personal machine while the Sleeves convert the Sinanju Stein into the Sinanju; it is painted in a red color scheme. Former Axis Mobile Suits *'AMX-009 Dreissen' :A leftover from the first Neo-Zeon War, the Dreissens appearing in Gundam Unicorn are used in the defense of the Palau asteroid. *'AMX-006 Gaza-D' :A mass-produced transformable mobile suit, the Gaza-D is an improved version of the Gaza-C, which is also in service with the Sleeves. Gaza-Ds are painted in green. *'AMX-014 Doven Wolf' :Appearing in the Bande Dessinee manga series, the Doven Wolfs acquired by the Sleeves are painted in blue. Zeon Remnants The faction is a group of Zeon forces left behind on Earth after the One-Year War and link up with the Sleeves. Their mobile suits are reconditioned machines. AMA-X7 Shamblo A successor to Zeon mobile armors such as the Grabro and Brawbro from the original series and Stardust Memory's Val Varo, the Shamblo is a massive underwater mobile armor designed for heavy assault and breakthrough strikes. It is powered by a Minovsky drive, a caterpillar and a nuclear-hover system, plus being equipped with a mega-particle cannon, reflective bits, a missile launcher, and claws that have anti-beam coating. It makes its only appearance in the novel/OVA episode "In the Depths of a Gravity Well" as the Neo-Zeon attack Dakar and kill as many Federation forces as they can. In the novels, a four-man crew is required because of its massive size - which in this case, is Neo-Zeon supporter Mahadi Garvey and his three children - Loni, Walid, and Abbas - at different stations. Loni is the Shamblo's only pilot in the OVA episode. Zaku *'MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type' :First appearing in the Harmony of Gundam design series by Hajime Katoki as a front-line replacement, and later in the arcade game Bonds of the Battlefield, the Zaku I Sniper has a sniper rifle and has advanced sensors to augment its accuracy. It also carries a large backpack generator and a brace on its right knee to assist with stability while firing. One such machine appears in the novel/OVA episode "In the Depths of a Gravity Well" as Remnant officer Yonem Kirks' personal unit. *'RMS-192M Zaku Mariner' :An aquatic version of the Zaku, the Mariner is an Earth Federation unit that was later caught by the Remnant. *'MS-06D Desert Zaku' :A modified version made for desert use, the MS-06D is common among Zeon rebel groups in desert areas. *'MS-06K Zaku Cannon' :Originally conceptualized in the MS Variations design series, the Zaku Cannon is a mid-range fire-support mobile suit. AMX-101K Gallus-K First developed during the events of Gundam ZZ, the Gallus-K is a derivative of the Neo-Zeon's original Gallus-J. Remnant forces modified their Gallus-Ks by replacing the mobile suit's missile systems with beam cannons. RMS-108 Marasai A left-over design from the First Gryps War depicted in Z Gundam, the Marasai's Zeonic appearance endears itself to the Remnant, who acquire several units by the time of the events of Gundam Unicorn. Unlike the Marasais used by the Titans, the Remnant Marasais are painted in the same standard two-tone green color scheme as Zakus. MSM-07 Z'Gok One of the Principality of Zeon's first mobile suits designed for underwater operations, the Z'Gok boasts of sufficient firepower and agility on land and sea. References Bibliography * Gundam Unicorn Mechanical Archive. Kadokawa Shoten, 2010 External links * Mechanics page at official EN site * Mechanics section at Novel site Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn mobile weapons Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn